14. Kapitel: Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 14. Kapitel: Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche (im Original: The Unforgivable Curses) Mad-Eye Moody steigt noch in Harrys und Rons Anerkennung, weil Snape offenbar vor ihm zurückscheut und versucht seinen normalen und seinen magischen Blicken auszuweichen. Schon am Anfang der ersten Stunde im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eröffnet Moody Harrys Klasse, dass er lediglich ein Schuljahr lang unterrichten werde und dies auch nur Dumbledore zuliebe. Statt Buchwissen will Moody der Klasse den Umgang mit schwarz-magischen Flüchen beibringen. Obwohl das Zaubereiministerium Viertklässler noch zu jung dafür finde, werde er ihnen die illegalen Flüche zeigen, vor denen sie sich schützen müssten. Er beginnt mit einer Demonstration der Unverzeihlichen Flüche an drei Spinnen: * mit dem Imperiusfluch lässt er eine Spinne nach seinem Willen tanzen. Durch den Einsatz des Imperiusfluchs seien etliche Zauberer und Hexen früher gezwungen worden, Voldemorts Befehle auszuführen. Andere hätten dies aber nur behauptet und seien in Wirklichkeit überzeugte Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen; * mit dem Cruciatusfluch lässt Moody die Klasse zusehen, wie sich eine magisch vergrößerte Spinne unter Qualen umherwälzt. Von dieser Foltermethode hätten Voldemort und seine Anhänger häufig Gebrauch gemacht; * mit dem Todesfluch tötet Moody eine Spinne schnell und ohne, dass Spuren und Verletzungen zurückbleiben. Gegen diesen Fluch sei kein Abwehr- oder Gegenzauber bekannt. Harry wird durch diese Vorführung an den Tod seiner Eltern erinnert. Bei Neville Longbottom lösen sie offensichtlich schreckliche Empfindungen aus, die ihn völlig durcheinander bringen. Moody kümmert sich nach der Stunde um den verwirrten Neville. Später im Schlafsaal sitzt Neville zwar mit verweinten Augen, reagiert aber wieder normal und blättert in einem interessanten Buch über magische Wasserpflanzen, das Moody ihm geliehen hat. Abends beginnen Harry und Ron mit der Zusammenstellung ihrer Monatshoroskope für Wahrsagen und verlegen sich darauf, für jeden Tag irgendeine Horror-Vorhersage zu erfinden und auf eine Sternkonstellation zu beziehen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge brüten auffälligerweise isoliert von allen anderen über einem Pergament. Ron und Harry sind bereits die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Hermine aus der Schulbibliothek kommt und ihnen präsentiert, wie sie jetzt für Elfenrechte kämpfen wird: Sie hat den [[Bund für Elfenrechte|''Bund für Elfenrechte (B.ELFE.R.)]] gegründet. Ron hat sie als Schatzmeister vorgesehen und Harry als Schriftführer. Zu einer Auseinandersetzung über Rons Einwand, Hauselfen wollten doch selbst gar keine Rechte, kommt es nicht, weil Hedwig endlich Sirius' Antwort bringt. Er schreibt, es passe zu anderen besorgniserregenden Vorgängen der letzten Zeit, dass Harrys Narbe sich wieder schmerzhaft bemerkbar gemacht habe. Er sei schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Norden, um ihm beizustehen. Harry ist außer sich vor Sorge und macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er Sirius aus seinem sicheren Versteck herausgelockt hat. Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung * Magische Wasserpflanzen des Mittelmeeres und ihre Wirkungen * Die Entnebelung der Zukunft 14. Kapitel im Film Wie im Buch stellt sich Moody Harrys Klasse als neuer Verteidigungslehrer vor und er weist darauf hin, dass er nur auf Dumbledores Wunsch die Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen habe. Das Zaubereiministerium findet seine Unterrichtsinhalte unangemessen für die Schule. Seine Demonstration der unverzeihlichen Flüche anhand einer vergrößerten Spinne ist gegenüber der Buchschilderung dramatisiert. Hermine stoppt Moodys Demonstration des Cruciatus-Fluches, indem sie laut schreiend auf Nevilles offensichtliche Qualen hinweist. Auch im Film stellt Moody Harrys Überleben des Todesfluchs als einzigartig heraus, als Moody an Harrys Pult kommt, ist zum ersten Mal die als sein Erkennungszeichen im Film eingeführte eigentümliche Zungenbewegung zu sehen, die ihn zu seinem Flachmann greifen lässt. Nach der Unterrichtsstunde kümmert er sich um den völlig verstörten Neville. Hermines Engagement für die Hauselfen ist im Film nicht vorhanden und auch Sirius Brief ist noch nicht angekommen. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AO